ifhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Paris
Battle of Paris took part in 25 June, 1917, was one of the fiercest war in World War I. Tank was first used in this battle too. Germany troops after taking down Verdun pushed to Paris. Petain retreated, but Douglas Haig, British commander sent to support France in the battle, rejected. Some French soldiers rejected to retreat too, and they stayed there trying to defend until Douglas Haig's troops arrived. The exhausted German troops didn't attack Paris immediately. They rested for a few days in Paris countryside, then the battle started in 4 a.m., 25 June. German Empire |teamB= Britain France |cmdA= Prince William |cmdB= Charles de Gaulle Douglas Haig |strengthA= 1,500,000 |strengthB= 330,000 1,530,000 Small amount of tanks |LossA=745,000 |LossB=970,000 }} Battle Stage One, German surprise attack In 4 a.m., the French soldiers were suddenly awakened by sounds of explosion. They found some buildings burning, and they saw some advancing German. The Germany broke the first defense set up by France. France soldiers, led by Charles de Gaulle, who was once captured but escaped in Battle of Verdun, immediately retreated back to Paris, trying to use the buildings as their fort to defend. However, the Germany got their stretagy. Every German solder was equipped with some bags of explosives and a flame thrower. The German threw the explosives into any suspicious buildings and used flame thrower to light them. Many French was burnt to death or blew up. With no choice, de Gaulle retreated to north, trying to meet the British troops. Paris then fell, and government was deactivated. Petain set a government in Lyon. Stage Two, Britain counter attack After knowing the incoming British troops, the German built up defense in North Paris. 1 August, the British troops arrived at Paris. They suffered huge loss but no advance against the well-prepared German. British commander was enraged. Ignoring the warning from Churchill not to let the Germans know what tank was, he ordered the tank divisions to attack. The Germans was surprised and scared by theese iron monsters so the British troops immediately pushed forward. Although tanks weren't working well in cities, in 12 August, they unconquered Paris. German invented tanks With no communication system, they tank divisions kept pushing forward, falling into a German trap. 13 of 19 tanks was destroyed by German artillery. 5 escaped, and 1 surrendered. The surrendered tank was sent to Berlin, and Kurpp factory produced the same kind of tank. Stage Three, German final strike The Germans decided to use an evil stretagy. At first they broke the defense outside the city, forcing all British forces into Paris. Dutch-German forces took down Normandy and cut off British supply lines. German artillery fired everyday into Paris. All British who wished to break through the German failed, as trenches were already dug. The Allied forces had little choice but use the last tanks taking the commanders away, leaving 580,000 forces in Paris, who soon surrendered. Paris then fell under Germany control. Result British now could no longer send troops or supplies directly to France. They started to find America for help.